Jacob and Renesmee
by Crazi4Jacob
Summary: This is a story about what I believe Renesmee and Jacob's life would be like after Renesmee is of age. This story has came to me after doing alot of reading of past fanfictions. I hope everyone enjoys it. I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and I walked through the forest hand in hand as he explained to me the imprinting process, I have always known he imprinted on me, I just never really understood the full meaning behind it.

"It's a life thing." Jake said. "From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that I would spend all eternity with you, and be whatever you needed. When you were younger, I was more of a friend, or brother of sorts. Mainly your protector. Now that you have reached full maturity, I am confessing my love for you. Renesmee, You are my one and only true love, and I hope you feel the same way, but if you don't I will understand." He said sadly.

"Jake." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I have been waiting so long to hear those words from you, I love you too, so much my Jacob, and for you to think i wouldn't love you back is crazy talk!" I giggled making him giggle as well.

He looked down at me and put his warm hand on my cheek, and spoke so softly, that if I were human, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Are you sure Ness? You have a choice, if you don't want to spend your life with me I will understand. You should have a say in the matter, and just because I imprinted on you doesn't mean that you have to choose this for yourself."

"Jacob, you are the only person in this world who could ever make me feel this way. You, Jacob are my entire world. I need you. I want you. I love you." I said.

" Let's go for a run!" Jake said out of nowhere completely catching me off guard.

"Um, that was random!" I said laughing as he was pulling me deeper into the woods.

He phased and I hopped onto his back and he tore through the forest at his top speed.

"Show off!" I muttered.

He barked a laugh.

He slowed down when we reached a clearing that I have never been to before. It was absolutely stunning. The grass was high, and there was a beautiful little pond with the moonlight reflecting on it. It was actually a clear night surprisingly, that doesn't happen much here in Forks, which made it all the more wonderful.

I hopped off Jake's back and headed toward the pond, turning away to give him some privacy to phase back. I blush just thinking about him completely naked. He's usually always shirtless anyway but that's a little different. I wonder sometimes if he ever thinks about me naked, he has seen me in a swimsuit… I was brought out of my daydream as I reached the pond I felt arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around to face my love, I looked into his big brown eyes and I could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine, just fine." He stammered.

I heard a noise in the woods behind us, and I turned to see my whole family and the whole wolf pack standing there with beautiful candles and lanterns.

"What is going on?" I asked. They sure are acting suspicious.

Daddy spoke up causing everyone else to smile from ear to ear. Aunt alice looked like she was about to jump up and down.

"We're not getting any younger Jacob, spit it out already."

I turned to look at Jake for an answer for whatever was going on.

He was down on one knee.

"Oh my! Oh my God!" I felt the tears coming as Jake reached out and lifted my left hand with his and pulling a ring out of his pocket with his other hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honor and spend all of eternity with me by becoming my wife? You would make me the happiest man in the world." Jake said, holding up the beautiful round shaped huge diamond ring.

Is this really happening? Holy mother of god. Did jacob just propose to me? Am I dreaming? Oh wow.

"Ness?" Jake said. "You're killing me here."

"Of course!" I squealed! "Nothing would make me happier than being Mrs. Jacob Black!"

"Omg Ness I love you! Thank you!" Jacob said.

"I love you too Jake!" I said as Jake slipped the ring on my finger and grabbed me for a hug. He had never hugged me like this before. So much love. We have never kissed. I was hoping he would kiss me but I was once again brought out of my happy moment when I felt cold arms around me.

"I am so happy for you two!" My mom said as she squeezed me.

Daddy kissed me on the top of the head and gave Jake a pat on the back as the rest of my family and pack came around to give us their congratulations.

"Thanks everyone!" I said happily.

"I can't wait to start planning everything! Oh! We got to find a venue, a dress, a honeymoon location!" Aunt Alice practically screamed!

"Calm down Woman! I just got engaged thirty seconds ago!" I said while laughing! I could feel jake shaking with laughter beside me.

"Okay everyone, let's go so these two love birds can enjoy their engagement!" Daddy said. He probably read my mind, all of this was very overwhelming and I really just wanted to be alone with Jake right now.

"No hanky panky!" Uncle Emmett yelled and then I heard a loud crack.

"Ow! Rose! He laughed.

I blushed a shade of red I didn't know was possible.

"Quit being dumb you are going to embarrass them!" Rose quietly scolded him.

"Ah come on! I was just messing with them! Sorry guys!" He yelled.

We just laughed as they disappeared back into the woods where they came from. We sat down by the pond where my family laid all the candles. I sat in between Jake's legs as he held me close to him.

"Renesmee? Can I kiss you baby?" Jake whispered. "I wanted to so badly when you said you would marry me but I didn't know if it would be the right thing to do with every one there."

"Jacob. Look at me." I said pulling his face up to look him in the eye.

"I am your's. I have waited so long for you to tell me your feelings and only prayed that you felt the way I felt for you. You can do whatever you want to me Jake. It will never be wrong. I love you"

"As I love you." He leaned in tilting his head slightly so our lips could touch softly.

It was amazing to finally be kissing him. He was all I could think about for the past year. Ever since my last growth spurt, I had hormones like any other teenage girl. Only I believe mine were a bit more severe considering I was an imprint and Jake and I were meant for each other.

"You taste amazing baby." He said as he released my lips from his but I haven't had enough just yet.

I flipped myself around so I was straddling his waist and forced my lips to his surprising him and myself. His sweet breath tasted like heaven and I couldn't get enough. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He granted it willingly. As I slid my tongue past his lips he groaned and grabbed my waist tighter.

I moaned into his mouth praying he would take my shirt off but instead he stopped and gently pulled his face from mine.

"Renesmee. Sweetheart we have to slow down or I don't think I'll be able to stop." He said while panting.

I looked at him like he was nuts for getting me all wound up and then just stopping. "Who says we are stopping?" I said seductivley.

He flipped me over and climbed on top of me and gazed into my lust filled eyes as he caught his breath.

"We don't have to do anything your not ready to do. If I go too far with you just stop me. I respect and love you and I want your happiness." He spoke seriously.

"Jake, please don't worry yourself with upsetting me or disrespecting me. Whatever we do is out of pure love, and I will cherish these moments for as long as I live. All I want is you Jacob. Now. Touch me. Love me Jacob." I said honestly. I showed him through my gift what I wanted him to do to me and what I wanted to do to him. He immediately let out a moan and grasped my face in his hand and began kissing me all over my face, sliding down my neck.

I was lost for words. I wound my fingers through his hair and moved them down his back pulling his shirt up. He pulled up from kissing my chest to pull his shirt over his head. I went to pull mine off but he stopped me.

"That's my job sweetheart." He whispered in my ear as he slowly slid my shirt up over my body. Once it was off, and I was in nothing but my bra and skirt, he just stared at me. He would be surprised to find out that I had gone commando today.

I ran my hands along his muscular chest as he brought his face down to the top of my breast and licked the skin there and I'm sure I heard him growl very low.

"Take me Jacob." I shocked myself by saying that but he didn't waste no time by pulling his cut off shorts down and throwing them a little too hard out of the way. He reached for my skirt and his touch sent chills down my spine.

He looked me in the eye as he slowly slid my skirt down over my hips and past my legs as he slipped it off and threw it to join his shorts.

His nose flared and mine did also. I knew he could smell my arousal. I should be embarrassed but I simply could not help what his touch did to me.

"You smell so good baby, I bet you taste even better. Can I please taste you?" He asked.

"Yes, oh please." I begged.

As he kissed his way down my stomach he reached up and ripped my bra off releasing my breasts, and I heard him groan and whisper "So damn gorgeous."

As he grew closer to my most sensitive area, I could feel my body building up to what I knew would be a mind blowing orgasm. I have never actually had one before, but I have read alot of books on the subject.

When I was least expecting it his tongue ran up my wet slit and I let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh Jake!" I yelled.

He definitely took that as a good cry, and continued his work at making me feel extremely wonderful.

He was starting to slowly lick around the sensitive nub then going back down and up again. It was pure torture, but the best torture I have ever felt.

All of a sudden nipped at my swollen bud and my whole body jerked with pleasure. I was so close to coming. Jake knew it too. Before I could even grasp the feeling that was so powerful, he slid a finger inside me and licked my clit at the same time.

It pushed me over the edge.

"Oh! My God! Jacob! Oh! Jake!" I yelled as I went through the amazing pleasure coursing through every inch of my body. He didn't stop until I couldn't take it no more.

I lay there panting trying to catch my breath and fathom what I had just felt.

Jake came up from between my legs and kissed me roughly on the lips letting me taste myself. It was strange but a huge turn on.

"I wanna make love to you Ness." He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. Jake I want you to make love to me. Right here. Right now. I showed him through my gift because I was still too breathless to speak.

Jacob all of a sudden stood up fast and snarled towards the woods.

"Get dressed right now Ness someone is out there." Jake said in his alpha tone.

I scrambled up trying to grab my clothes throwing them on still tingling from the aftershock of my orgasm, when I caught the scent.

I recognized this scent though it seemed like a distant memory. Jacob was frozen in his spot right in front of me. I was sure by the way he was shaking he was going to phase.

"Show yourself!" Jake demanded.

A shadowy figure of a tall dark man emerged from the forest slowly. As my eyes adjusted I realized it was a familiar face.

"Nahuel?" I whispered.

I felt Jacob relax slightly beside me.

"Yes. It is me. I am so sorry to have interrupted you and your friend. Nahuel said.

Jacob growled. "Renesmee is my fiancée. Why have you come here? Is there danger?" Jake asked.

"No there is no danger. I was just on my way to visit the Cullen's, to check on Renesmee's growth now that she has reached adult hood." Nahuel said sympathetically. " I didn't mean to disturb you all."

Jake didn't look convinced. It was a little creepy that he was just standing in the woods when he realized what we were doing. I was still to embarrassed to come out from behind Jacob. I was still a little aroused, which was entirely humiliating.

Nahuel broke the silence. "I will be on my way now. Again I am very sorry Renesmee.

I noticed that he only apologized to me and I found that strange but maybe he was just nervous around Jacob.

"That's probably for the best." Jake said rudely.

I spoke up finally, "We will meet you at the big house Nahuel."

He gave me a friendly smile and nodded at Jake and he was gone.

I felt Jacob relax immensely, and I did too.

"Well that was dreadful." I said in a huff.

Jacob still scanned the forest like he was waiting on Nahuel to reappear.

"Jake? Cone on. We should head back. Daddy is going to read Nahuel's mind and might get angry at us for what we were doing... you know how he is about waiting until marriage" I said.

"Your father knows how much I love you and he knows I would never do anything you weren't willing to do. He told me that he of course prefer we wait, but he understood that things aren't the same as they were when he was human. He is leaving it up to us." Jake said while gathering the candles from around the pond.

"So we can do whatever we want?" I said playfully.

Jake just laughed, "He said we have to be discreet and we can't be together when they are around."

He pulled me up into his big strong arms and starting heading towards the house. I could fall asleep like this. His intoxicating scent made me so comfortable that I almost forgot everything that was going on.

When we reached the house I could hear everyone in the family room talking and I smelled food so I knew grandma Esme was cooking for us. She loved cooking for us all the time, even though I only ate certain things. Jacob would eat anything and everything so Grandma experimented alot for Jake's sake.

Jacob opened the front door and I stepped in as jacob put his hand around my waist holding me to him tightly, protectively.

We walked into the family room to see my whole family, and Seth,who is basically a Cullen now, sitting on the sofa or standing by the unused fireplace.

I fell into my cozy bean bag chair and Jacob sat beside me on the floor.

"I was just telling Nahuel how you had your last growth spurt last year and that you haven't grown a single milimeter in over ten months. Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Momma spoke up then. "He says his sisters also stopped aging at eight years old. Of course physically, and mentally they are much older, just like you.

"Yep!" I said. "I'm all grown up but I don't think all this attention is really necessary." I said getting irritated. "I just got engaged and I want to think of that and not my growth. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I yelled back as I headed for the stairs.

No one followed me thankfully. Everytime someone visited us after years it was always an amazement to them how much I've grown. It's like I was an experiment or something and everyone made it a big deal all the time. I was hoping now that I was fully done growing, that it would stop. I just wanted to cuddle next to my Jacob and let sleep take me.

JPOV

Renesmee got irritated and went to bed. I wanted to follow her and hold her close but I also wanted to know the real reason Nahuel was here because I could tell he was hiding something, and the look on Edward's face only heightened my suspicions.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Edward mentally.

He rolled his eyes. "Jacob? Why don't we go for a walk while everyone catches up."

"Sounds good." I said.

Edward dashed out the back door and I followed he ran at his top speed heading east away from the house. He was alot faster than me but I followed his nauseating, but now tolerable scent, until I found him.

He was at the edge of the cliffs at the border of the Rez.

"Jacob, you have to promise me that you won't make a bad choice and control your anger when I tell you this." Edward said in a serious tone.

I knew before he even said it by the obvious look on his face.

"He's in love with Renesmee?" I asked. "I knew it! Why didn't you make him leave?" I demanded to know.

I left Renesmee there. What if he goes in her room.

"Jacob! Snap out of it!" Edward yelled. "You know no one would let him near her like that! You need to calm down and listen."

He was right. I needed to calm down,but what if she chose him? The thought made me sick. I couldn't lose her. She's mine!

Edward brought me out of my frozen state. "Nahuel doesn't know that I can read minds Jacob, so we have that at our advantage. I don't plan on telling anyone else about this unless his thoughts turn dangerous or vulgar. Which I don't see any sign of that happening."

"So in the forest, was he… you know watching us purposely?" I asked kind of embarrassed to be thinking of that with him reading my mind.

"Not at first until he realized it was Renesmee, and I'm not going to lie to you Jacob, he found it attractive the way she was… responding to you. He wishes it was him instead of you." I'm sorry this conversation is embarrassing for you Jacob but I am trying to focus on what's important."

"I'll kill him!" I growled. "What a pervert!"

"Jacob. We need to keep this away from Renesmee so she doesn't get even angrier. We will handle the situation, of course not in the way you're thinking of. Carlisle is planning to ask him to spend a few days at the big house. So we should keep Renesmee away from it as much as possible without it being suspicious to either one of them. I was hoping you could stay at the cottage with her, or even at your house. Which ever you prefer." Edward explained.

"So how will this work? What will we tell everyone?" I asked.

Well if you'd like, you could ask Renesmee if she wants some alone time with you if she would like to stay with you for a few days. I'll talk to Bella and let her know what is going on. Edward answered.

"We should head back. I'll ask Ness in the morning. I'll just tell her it might be easier if she just stays at my house. Billy won't mind." I said.

We ran through the forest and as we reached the house Edward stopped dead in his tracks and just then Bella appeared from behind us.

"You think you two could leave me out of this?" She whispered walking slowly towards us.

"I was going to tell you as soon as we got to the cottage tonight, I would have told you at the same time I told Jacob but I didn't know you knew something was up because your shield was up." Edward smiled.

Bella looked kind of pissed off. I didn't know if it was because we excluded her from the covervation that she eavesdropped on, or if it was because she now knew what Nahuel was up too. Or maybe both.

"Bella? I whispered. Who is with Ness?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other and Edward spoke for her.

"You'll be pleased to know that Emmett is guarding her door and Ness is peacefully sleeping."

It seems as though everyone is a little suspicious of Mr. imprint stealer. He will never get my girl. She wouldn't choose him over me.

Would she?

RPOV

I woke up to find jacob snoring loudly beside me and drooling all over my pillow. I didn't want to disturb him because he looked so peaceful. I took just a few moments to stare at his perfections. His beautiful russet skin and gorgeous lips. His hundred eight degree muscular God like body… Even snoring and slobbering he couldn't get any more glorious. I decided we could play around for a few minutes.

"Jacob." I whispered. "Wake up love."

He stirred and popped open one eye and gave me a small smile before stretching and pulling me into his embrace. It was just so cozy in his arms I could stay here forever.

"Good morning sunshine." He said in his scratchy morning voice.

I showed him my good morning through my gift and what a good morning it was about to become. He pleasured me so much last night and we didn't get to finish because Nahuel interrupted but I'm sure he is still asleep since he traveled so far, and my family is usually out hunting or running errands this early.

Jacob's eyes got big as I let the images play out in my mind as I showed him. I giggled as I drew back the blankets and threw my tee shirt off and onto the floor. I climbed on top of him straddling his waist as I started kissing my way down his soft chest. When I reached his belly button I heard his breath catch in his throat. I knew he was a virgin and this is the furthest either of us had ever gone other than last night. I knew what I wanted to do but wasn't exactly sure how to. I mean it couldn't be that hard could it? No pun intended.

As I reached the waistband of his shorts he put his hands up behind his head and groaned my name. I loved hearing my name roll of his tongue.

I pulled his shorts down slowly as he popped free of his boxers. I never got a good look at him last night but now in broad daylight I couldn't help but stare at it in shock.

I felt a little fear knowing our first time actually having sex would hurt a little now I was worried just how bad seeing how… well endowed Jake is.

"Jake you're huge!" I said pointing out the obvious.

Jake just smiled at me and leaned up and kissed me and whispered in my ear that it would only make it better for me. It gave me chills to think of it. In a good way.

I got my nerve up finally and started kissing him around his hip bones slowing inching my way to the prize. I slowly squeezed him in my hand and started moving it up and down. I have no clue if I was doing it right but the way Jake was moaning I'd say I'm doing something right.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure and I decided to go for it while he wasn't looking to surprise him. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and slid his member between my lips.

"Oh Ness baby. God you feel so good. Holy shit!" Jake moaned.

I worked my down as far as I could go and once I made it to the base of his penis he let out a loud cry and grabbed onto my hair.

"Ness. If you don't stop I'm going to come in your mouth."

That's exactly what I wanted. So I proceeded to move my mouth up and down in the process and keep my eyes on his face to see his reaction. He would moan and I would moan along with him. This was almost as good as what he did for me last night. Almost.

"Ness!" Move. Baby! Ahh! Fu-"

I stayed put holding him in my throat and looked at him waiting for it.

He grabbed my head gently and held me in place as I felt the warmth going down my throat as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

When I pulled my head up I swollowed what was left in my mouth. It didn't taste bad. It was kind of a bittersweet taste but it tasted like him which I loved.

I moved up to lay beside him as he caught his breath.

"Damn Ness. Where did you learn to do that?" He asked me still breathing heavily.

"I basically just did whatever got a reaction out of you." I said proudly.

He pulled my face into his and kissed me passionately when I heard a chuckle coming from downstairs.

"They probably think we aren't home! Jacob will be Nessie's bitch from now on!"Emmett said obnoxiously with his booming laughter echoing the hallways.

I just blushed and buried my face in the pillow.

"You know he is probably just messing around." Jake said grinning.

"You think it's funny too!" I said playfully smacking him!

"Oh now they are spanking each other!" Uncle Jasper said and laughed along with uncle Emmett.

"I don't even want to go down there." I told Jake. He just smiled and kissed my head.

"How would you feel about staying at my place for the next few days to get away from everything?" Jake asked me.

I didn't even half to think about it for a half second because I already knew I wanted to.

"Yes!" I squealed. "That would be so much fun! We can walk on the beach and go to a bonfire!" I said excitedly.

I heard a bang downstairs and my head came up. Jacob was already standing frozen in the same state he was in lastnight.

"She's leaving! I won't even have a chance if she goes with… with that mutt!" Nahuel screamed.

Jacob growled and walked through the door breaking the knob in the process. I followed after him quickly.

What was going on? Why didn't Nahuel want me to leave? I mean was it that rude to leave my company to spend time with my fiancé? I don't understand.

By the time I made it downstairs into the dining room Jacob and Nahuel were face to face screaming at each other. I ran to my Jacob but daddy was faster and stopped me.

"Think rationally Renesmee. He could hurt you." Daddy said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Jacob would never hurt me!" I screamed as the tears stung my eyes.

"I didn't mean Jacob darling I meant Nahuel. Now promise to stay here so I can handle this." He huffed still holding onto me.

I needed Jacob. Why was this happening? I just sat there too shocked to move as daddy let go of me and ran over and grabbed Jacob away from Nahuel.

"Edward? How could you let this dog have your daughter like that?" Nahuel yelled.

Jake growled.

"Jacob go with Ness to the cottage I will meet you there!" Daddy said sternly.

Jacob didn't budge.

"I don't think so!" Jacob screamed.

Where was my mom and my aunts and grandmother at? Why wasn't anyone home besides uncle Emmett and uncle jasper and daddy?

I couldn't take all this nonsense. I fell back into the couch pressing the heel of my hands into my eyes just trying to make it all go away.

I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"No! Jacob screamed.

Before I knew it I was in Nahuel's arms and halfway down the long driveway.

"I tried to get away but his grasp was too strong and I couldn't escape it.

"Let me go!" I begged as I kicked and screamed.

"Why can't you love me like that you little bitch!" Nahuel spat in my face.

Just then I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

RPOV

All I could feel was the headache and the burning in my hand.

I heard fighting in the back round but I couldn't open my eyes the darkness was taking me away while the burning kept me alert.

A sudden thought entered my mind.

Nahuel is venomous. Unlike me. He bit me! He's changing me so Jacob won't love me! I had to stop it. I have to open my eyes! I tried to scream or yell but I didn't get anything out. I tried to the point that I could no longer fight the overcoming darkness. I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke in my bed at the cottage.

I knew I wasn't a full vampire because I felt pain all over my body. Especially in my head. I looked around my room to see my momma and daddy reading at my desk, and Jacob sleeping halfway on my bed and halfway in a chair.

I lifted my arm happy that I still had an arm after that burning. I touched Jacob's head.

He raised his head up. "Ness you're awake! How do you feel?"

Jacob asked panicking.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Just sore."

"Are you thirsty Ness?" Daddy asked. Grandpa got you some donated blood."

"That sounds great. I am really thirsty. So what happened?"

Everyone just stopped moving and looked at each other.

"I think maybe we should wait until you get your strength back before we discuss this." Grandpa Carlisle spoke up.

"I don't want to wait. I want to know right now. What happened to me? Where's Nahuel?" I questioned.

"Well Nahuel is gone, and by gone I mean he went back to Brazil. He bit you on your hand but your father got to you in time and sucked the venom out. You hit your head and lost alot of blood. So I gave you a blood transfusion."

Grandpa explained.

"How did I hit my head?" I asked.

Jacob stood up fast and crossed the room to look out my window.

"It is my fault you hit your head." He mumbled. "And you will never know how truly sorry I am.

I am so confused. Nahuel bit me, and Jacob caused me to hit my head. I was getting irritated that everyone was leaving me with short answers that explained basically nothing.

"Jacob? Please explain to Renesmee how it happened because she is getting antsy with our answers." Daddy said to Jake.

Jake let out a long shaky breath and walked towards me and took my hand in his and looked at the ring he had put on my finger just two days ago. When all this drama started.

"When Nahuel grabbed you and took off out the door I phased and ran after him. When he called you a bitch I lost it and and jumped to grab him and it knocked you out of his arms. Your head hit a rock."

"Jacob. You didn't mean to. It's not your fault. You were protecting me like you always have. You didn't do anything wrong." I whispered.

I knew Jacob would never hurt me and everyone else knew it too. Including him. I showed him through my gift how much I loved him and that as soon as I was better we would get married. It atleast brought a smile onto his face.

"Renesmee you have been out for four days darling, here's some blood to replenish." Momma said.

I gulped it down greedily. "Four days?" I asked surpised. I didn't know it was that long.

"How does your head feel?" Jacob asked.

"It's just a little sore. No big deal." I reminded him with a smile.

"Since you are feeling fine, we are going to head out but all you have to do is page me if you need me." Grandpa assured me.

"We'll go too. Love you sweety." Mom said as she fluttered out the door behind daddy and grandpa.

"I know you have more questions." Jacob pressed.

"You know me well Jacob Black." I said sarcastically.

"I'll answer anything you want to know Ness." Jake whispered then kissed my hand where I had a bandage from the bite. That reminded me.

"Why did Nahuel run away? I asked.

"He didn't run away Ness. Your father and I beat him nearly to death, and his father had come looking for him and found him here almost dead in the woods and took him back to brazil. He is still unconscious from what I've heard. That was yesterday." Jacob said all the while not meeting my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Good. I'm glad you took care of that monster. Now. Where were my mother and aunts the day this happened?"

"They were with Esme building a house." He said quietly. "Our house."

"What exactly do you mean by our house?" I questioned him.

"I mean our house. Yours and mine. It was supposed to be a surprise wedding gift from them. But then this happened." Jake told me."

"They built us a house!" I yelled. "That is so amazing!"

This was the best news I have heard today. Jacob and I have a house! Oh this is so fantastic! That actually made me feel a little better.

I sat up and grabbed Jake by his shoulders and pulled him on top of me and planted a big kiss on his luscious lips.

"Can you help me take a bath Jake?" I asked quietly. "I want to go see our house!"

"You know I can't deny you anything my love." Jake giggled. "I'll carry you to the tub."

Jake carried me into my bathroom and sat me on the sink and gently kissed my forehead then turned to the bathtub to run my water.

"Make it hot." I said with a wink.

"It's always hot when I'm involved. Jake said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed at his silly behavior and rolled my eyes. "Oh please!"

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and actually startled myself. I look horrid! I had a bandage wrapped around my head, and my curls were frizzed beyond control.

"Jeez Jake! Why didn't you tell me how terrible I looked! I said while staring at myself in disbelief.

"You do not look horrible. You look beautiful no matter what. Even with a giant bandaid wrapped around your pretty little head." He spoke sweetly.

I just shrugged and hopped down off the sink to take my clothes off. Atleast I was wearing different clothes. Mom or grandma must have changed my outfit for me. I had on a clean silky pink pajama set that Aunt Rose got me for Christmas last year. It was so soft and comfortable.

I slowly slid off my pants and panties and lifted my shirt over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra so I didn't have to struggle with that. I cleared my throat trying to get Jake's attention after I removed the "giant bandaid" from my head.

He stared at me blankly as I walked towards him.

"Ness you're going to get me in trouble I'm supposed to be letting you rest." Jake Stuttered.

"I rested for four days Jake. I feel fine anyway. All I want is to bath with you." I tried to say as seductively as I could.

"I think that can be arranged." Jacob said as I reached out to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Take your clothes off Jake."

"Yes Ma'am!" Jake yelled as he tore his clothes off completely.

"Now get into the bathtub and I'm going to sit on your lap." I murmered.

"Oh boy. This is going to get my head ripped off." He breathed but very wisely obeyed what I said.

As he settled into the tub I climbed in on top of him and let the hot water relieve my achy muscles. I grabbed my loofah and put my favorite soap onto it and handed to Jake and then I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

Jake never took his eyes off me as he rubbed the soapy loofah all over my body starting at my neck and working his way down my chest and on down. This is amazing.

JPOV

Oh. This girl is wild. Her breathtaking beauty is enough to kill me and now she is naked in my lap moaning as I wash her whole body.

I had to be super careful or I would come just watching the way she responded to my touch. Unfortunately it was over far too soon and she started washing me off.

"It feels so much better when you wash me." I said as I leaned in to kiss her wet chest. She smelled like Lavender and Lilac with a hint of strawberry.

Once I started I couldn't stop. She tasted so sweet and the electricity flowing between us had my head in a frenzy. I didn't know if I should continue this or stop her so she could rest. I couldn't resist her.

I pulled her closer to me and when I moved her she was sitting right on my erection.

I started to move her back I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I - I'm sor-" I was cut off as she put herself back on top of my extremely hard erection.

"Don't be sorry. I enjoy it." She interrupted.

She then started rubbing her center against my dick and I was in every man's fantasy. "Oh baby." I moaned. "I love you."

"As I love you my Jacob. Now, take me to bed and make love to me." She breathed into my ear.

I didn't know it was possible to get me any harder but I felt myself grow more at her words. I immediately lifted her as I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I jumped out of the tub as I practically ran to her bed. I laid her down easily and she grabbed my face plunging her tongue into my mouth. I felt a growl erupt in my chest. I love this woman. She is mine!

I took a long shaky breath to prepare myself. I have to take it easy for her first time. I knew it would hurt her but I would be as gentle as I could.

"Ness? You know this is going to hurt the first time right?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake. I know. You will be easy though and I am ready for this. I need you." She said softly.

I kissed her as I lined myself up at her entrance. I slowly put just the head in. She was so tight I could actually feel her stretching to accommodate me. I kept pushing into her slowly until I reached the barrier preventing me to go any further. I knew this would hurt her the most and I was afraid to move.

"Jacob just do it. It will be the worst part. Juat get it over with." Ness said.

"I love you." I said as I pushed into her breaking through the barrier.

I groaned at how amazing she felt but she had tears in her eyes and I instantly felt terrible for hurting her. Again. I kissed her tears away and apologized probaby mmore than was necessary.

"It's okay, just give me a minute. I'm fine I promise. It barely hurts anymore." She said but I didn't fully believe her.

I would give her all the time she needed because I also needed time to concentrate on not coming right this second. That wouldn't be very romantic.

"If it makes you feel any better, you feel amazing." I said trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at me light heartedly and told me to continue but slow.

I pushed a little further and I was as far as I could go. This is pure heaven.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow as the prvious time. She didn't flinch so I took that as a good thing and continued in a slow in and out motion. After a few times it started feeling even better and I noticed Ness was starting to whimper softly.

"Does it still hurt baby?" I asked her.

"Oh no Jake it feels amazing. You can move faster now." She sighed contently.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I sat up and held both of her hips in my hands and pulled out and slammed into her.

"Oh! Jake! Do it again."

This wouldn't last long with her screaming my name like that.

"You're so wet for me Ness. Oh my God. Your mine!" I growled posessively as I pounded in an out harder with each thrust.

The way her body was reacting to mine was marvelous and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I would always make sure she came first no matter what though. I reached between where we were joined and rubbed small circles around her clit.

"Yes! Jacob! Holy shit!" Ness screamed and writhed under me.

"That's it baby come for me! "I yelled as I felt her muscles tightening around me which sent me over the edge right along with her. I spilled everything inside of her and grunted as I fell to lay next to her.

That was the best experience of my life. I was so glad we finally had time to be together. I love this woman more than anyone will ever know. I felt strangely posessive over her now. I could probably thank Nahuel for that but I didn't want to ruin our time together thinking about that scum.

"Damn Renesmee. I can't begin to tell you how extreme that was for me but I know it hurt you and I'm so sorry." I panted trying to catch my breath.

"It truthfully only hurt for a minute and then it was perfect. Everything i always knew it would be with you." She said smiling up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is now edited!**

 **Chapter two:**

 **A/N :: I hope whoever has read chapter one enjoys chapter two just as much it will be shorter than chapter one. I Made chapter one so long because I didn't want to leave anyone with a cliffhanger and I wanted it to be more interesting so everyone had an idea of what was going on! Please Review! This is my first story and I probably have made a million mistakes but please be kind and review. I am open to constructive criticism but nothing mean please!**

 **Enjoy Chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

 **RPOV:**

Jacob and I had just made love for the first time and I felt as if I was in a dream where everything is perfectly amazing. He took his time with me and made sure I was okay every time I winced in pain. We decided to rest in my bed for a while before we went and seen our new house. I can't believe we will have our first real home together and hopefully the home where we can possibly start a family.

The thought made me smile and I hadn't even realized that I had projected that thought to Jacob because I was holding his hand. He just pulled me closer and smiled.

"When do you want to start a family?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a minute before answering his question.

"Maybe after we get married and get all settled in the house. I would like to have some time for just us though."

"That sounds great to me." He replied.

"Okay! I've rested enough! I want to go see it right now!" I yelled

"Don't you think we should take a quick shower first so we don't smell like sex?" Jake asked me making a good point.

"I suppose that's probably a good idea. No funny business though Mr. Black! I said waving my finger in his face.

"I wouldn't dare!" He retorted.

I sat up and wrapped my sheet around me . I realized there was a small amount of blood on it.

"We should probably burn this sheet. I said.

"Hmm, yeah that's probably for the best since you live with bloodsuckers. Jake said.

I smacked him playfully. "Those bloodsuckers are my family and don't forget you imprinted on a half bloodsucker!" I said giggling.

"Sure sure." He said as he got up and pulled the sheet off me revealing my naked body.

"Ooh, I might have to ravish you again gorgeous." He growled.

"No! Bad Wolfy! I said laughing at him.

Instead of ravaging me, he lifted me up and carried me bridal style into the shower. He turned on the hot water and stood me under it. As I washed my hair and my face I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob who was just staring at me. He had so much love and adoration in his eyes and I knew it was for me and it made me want to run to him and just love him all night long.

Even though I knew, I asked anyway. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are mine and I can't believe I have you. You are so perfect Ness and I never want to see you hurt again. It almost killed me. I know I already apologized but I am really so sorry that you hit your head because of me not taking my time." Jake said sadly.

"Oh Jake, listen to me. You didn't hurt me!" I said rubbing his face. "It was Nahuel's fault to have ran off with me and all you did was stop him! If it weren't for you I might not be here as me anymore but a full vampire. What if our connection was broken if that happened?" I said tearing up at that possibility.

"Nothing can break true love sweetheart." Jake said kissing my cheek lightly.

""Do you think he will come back if he wakes up?" I asked Jacob. "The thought is scary."

Jake tensed up and spoke as though he had already thought about it. "It wouldn't be in his best interest to come anywhere near here or YOU."

I knew I'd be protected and everyone was on standby. Even the wolves were patrolling the forest. Jacob washed off under the shower and jumped out and grabbed our towels. He wrapped me up and picked up my hairbrush and started brushing my tangled curls. When he was done we went back into my bedroom closet to get dressed.

After getting dressed we decided to run to the big house so we can see who wants to come to our new house with us.

We arrived just in time for a big dinner Grandma Esme made for us.

"Just in time! Sit and eat and then we will go see the house!" she said excitedly.

We sat down at the dining room table and she handed us each a plate overflowing with food and for once it actually made my stomach growl. It looked delicious. Undercooked steak with some kind of yummy pasta and even a baked potato for Jacob I'm sure he'd probably eat more than one plate knowing him.

I ate my food in kind of a hurry because I was so excited to get there! I didn't even know where the house was now that I think about it.

"So where exactly is the house?" I asked anyone listening.

"Nope nope nope that's a surprise!" Aunt Alice yelled as she twirled me around with a measuring tape.

"What are you measuring me for? Will I not fit in the house? I asked grinning.

"Of course you will! I'm measuring you for your wedding dresses! I am going to make them so they fit you absolutely perfectly! Alice squeaked.

"Put her to work Tinkerbell!" Jacob said to Alice with his mouth full and a thumbs up.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" She said to Jacob.

He just groaned and shook his head.

I laughed at him as Alice bounced her way over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to stand next to me.

"You two are just too stinking cute together! You will be a fabulous married couple!" She squealed as she measured Jacob in vampire speed.

"And by stinking she means you dog!" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Good one blondie!" Jake said pretending to laugh at her.

"Ugh can we go yet?" I whined.

"Yes time to go. Who all is going? Esme asked.

"I think we will stay here so they can enjoy it together." Aunt Rose said.

I smiled at her knowing she knew exactly how nice it was to be alone when you are basically newlyweds.

"Okay you guys ready?" Grandma asked us.

"Yup! Let's go!" I said jumping up and down.

W got out to the driveway and instead of heading toward the garage to get the car Grandma just started running down the long driveway. Instead of asking questions I just followed her. Apparently the house is closer than I thought. I was right . After about 6 minutes of running we reached a freshly paved driveway right off of the Cullen driveway. Which meant they built us a house on their property, but far enough away that we could have privacy.

I felt like dancing with joy I couldn't wait to see it.

"Hold on." Grandma called as I started up the driveway. "You need to be surprised!" she said as she blindfolded me.

Jacob picked me up and carried me in his muscular arms for a short length and then sat me on my feet and took my hand in his.

"One! Two! Three!" Grandma yelled as she lifted the blindfold.

I couldn't move. This can't be the right house. This isn't even a house! It's a mansion! It was maybe just a few feet smaller than the big house and was beautiful shade of light honey golden brown with beautiful bay windows and stones around the siding and garage. The garage actually looked more like a normal sized house. I bet Jacob was ecstatic for that.

"You… You guy's did this all just for us?" I said as my vision blurred with tears.

"Yes Honey we did it all for you guys and I hope you really love it! Oh dear why are you crying?" Grandma asked me worry in her voice.

"It's just so beautiful and big and perfect!" I cried as I wiped the tears away.

Grandma giggled and said " Wait until you see inside."

She walked up to the front door and slid a key in the beautiful glass door and pushed it open and lead us in .

"This is the entryway." She started explaining. "As you walk out of the entryway you enter the family room and off to the right side is a dining room complete with a two sided fire place."

The family room was huge with big comfortable tan couches with all hardwood floors and plants that look like they came from an island somewhere.

"Check out the flat screen!" Jacob said pulling me over to a huge curved flat screen TV hanging off the wall.

"Nice." I mumbled.

"This is so beautiful!" I told grandma as she walked over into the dining room.

She gave me a warm smile and continued with the tour.

The dining room had a similar table as the one in the big house only a little shorter and was already decorated beautifully like everything else. Beautiful works of art were hung on the walls and the fire place was burning low crackling and popping as we walked by it into the kitchen.

"Here is the kitchen, where you will one day be cooking for your little wolf babies!" Grandma said showing us the huge refrigerator and island in the middle with too many cabinets to count.

"Over here on this side of the kitchen is a wine cellar and on the other side is the laundry room."

We circled around and ended up back at the family room and a huge wooden staircase that curved up and around.

Jake and I smiled at each other as Grandma led us up the stairs to a floor with a lot of bedrooms.

"This is the bedroom floor." She showed us. "We made six bedrooms all together incase you have visitors like Seth and Embry, or fill them with children!"

I giggled and looked at Jacob to see his reaction to that.

"That's a lot of kid's." He whispered.

We looked into each room and they were all about the same size and had the same windows as downstairs.

Except for the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. It had double doors and they seemed really thick for some reason.

We entered the most beautiful room I have ever seen before.

A huge handmade bigger than a California King bed lay right in the center of the room with night stands on each side. It was all one big window from ceiling to floor with a breathtaking view over the river and some of the Cullen land. The closet which had to be all Alice's idea was off course stunning with one side manly and one side feminine.

I hadn't even noticed Jacob was no longer holding my hand and when he yelled it startled me.

"Babe! You got to see this!"

"Coming!" I yelled back as I left the closet. I walked around the side of the closet to see another door that was fully open.

I entered the bathroom to find Jacob laying in a Bathtub the size of my bedroom at the cottage.

The bathroom was so gorgeous it had heated floors and a stand up rainfall shower that even played music and had LED light's. The sink was big enough for us with two different sides. There in the corner looking way to small to be in here was the toilet.

Jacob was pretending to make snow angels in the huge bathtub.

"It even has jets." he said excitedly. "I want to move in right now."

" That can be arranged! You don't even have to leave if you don't want too!" Grandma called popping up from wherever she had been.

"Saweeet!" Jake sang.

"-Grandma this house is so perfect! It's like you knew exactly what I wanted and did it ten thousand times better! Thank you all so much!" I said hugging her tightly.

"You are very welcome dear. You guys get some rest and have lots of fun! I'm going to head out. Grandpa is outside waiting on me." She said.

"Okay well tell everyone we will come over in the morning! Love you!" I said as she fluttered out the door.

"Sure will dear. Bye!"

As soon as she was going I squealed and ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Jacob followed me and smiled and then jumped beside me.

"I wonder what this is for?" I asked as I picked up a remote off the night stand.

I started pushing random buttons and I hit the one with a picture of a window and the enormous windows tinted themselves completely black.

"Whoa." Jacob muttered. "Badass."

I pushed the music button and a lovely tune that I recognized as one of my father's masterpieces filled the room. I pushed a button with fire and about forty to fifty fake candles lit up all over the room.

I just laid back on the bed and relaxed to the soft music and cuddled up next to Jacob.

"I still can't get over this being our very own home." Jake whispered as he rubbed my temples.

"I know. I love you Jake." I whispered.

"I love you too Ness."

We just laid there and held each other for what seemed like hours . It was so amazing to be laying in our bed, in our house together. It was wonderful after the last few days and all the drama, I think we deserved it. I thought about our wedding and when we could get married. Hopefully really soon. I wanted to be married to my Jacob already so we could start planning our future together.

I started to doze off and I heard the front door downstairs open and shut easily. Before I had time to react Aunt Alice came through the bedroom door holding material and a sewing machine and bags of lace and thread.

"You scared me! I scolded her. "Don't you knock?"

"No I don't ever knock!" she replied.

"You should start! I thought it was Nahuel!" I said still shaking.

"Aw. I'm so sorry Ness! I didn't think it would bother you!" She said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I guess I'm just paranoid." I told her.

"Jacob, Seth called the house earlier looking for you , he said it wasn't urgent but needed to talk to you soon." Alice told Jake.

He stood up and gave me a kiss. "I'll be back soon baby. I'm going to go phase for awhile and check things out."

"Okay. See you soon!"

 **JPOV:**

I walked out our front door and took my shirt off and laid it in the chair on the porch. I took my pants off and walked into the woods behind the house to phase. Once I was phased I let out a howl to tell the pack I was phased and to join me.

I took off at my full speed through the woods heading towards LA Push so I could check in on what the rest of the pack has found out. Embry, Jared, and Quil were already in when I phased. The rest of the guys joined in later.

" _Nice thoughts Jacob!" Paul smirked._

" _Yeah man! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Jared laughed._

" _Knock it off douche bags!" I said wishing they couldn't read my every thought._

" _Leave him alone! You guys act like you have never been with a girl before! His first time went a lot better than yours Jared!" Sam said laughing._

 _I purposely started thinking about Jared's first sexual experience with Kim and he accidently phased after he came. Jumping in mid air so he wouldn't hurt her and running into the door and breaking it into pieces._

" _Shut up!" Jared yelled._

 _We all just laughed._

" _So what's been going on? Has anyone seen or heard anything?"_

" _Two nomads passed through yesterday and we let them go because they said they were friends with Alice and Jasper." Seth told us._

" _Who were they?" I asked suspiciously._

" _The man's name was Peter and the woman didn't speak so we're not sure of her name." Sam informed me._

" _Peter and Charlotte. They were witnesses when the Volturi came after Ness. They are allies as far as I know." I stated._

" _Let's run to the border and see if we see or smell anything up that way." Embry said._

So we headed up to the Canadian border to see if there was any strange activity and what we found was something I wasn't prepared for. At the end of the Quileutte Reservation, you enter the Canadian border and right past our lands was a few pictures laminated and nailed to the trees in the middle of the forest of mostly me and one of Renesmee. The one that pissed me off the most, was one of Ness and I the night I proposed to her, with her naked and me going down on her.

I lost it.

I tore them all down off the trees and shredded them to pieces with my teeth and the others helped me as we put the pieces in the creek and watched as they floated away.

" _Look!" Sam said._

I ran over to where he was and found an envelope in a plastic bag that was addressed to me.

I opened it with my teeth being careful not to rip it until I saw what it was.

It read:

 _ **Jacob,**_

 _ **We will find you. You and your darling little imprint will no longer be breathing after what you did to our brother. We have been and still are watching you. I hope you know that none of your wolves or any of the Cullen's are prepared for what is coming your way. Just a little heads up… your new house is beautiful, I hope the ashes of it let you know that you are messing with the wrong ones.**_

No one signed it so I have no chance at guessing who it was. My heart was beating faster than it did when the Volturi were here eight years ago. I couldn't let something like this be taken lightly. I needed to get to the Cullen's and to my Ness and let them know what was going on. Why hadn't Alice seen anything unusual? The pack had already seen what the letter had said through my mind .

" _This is going to get pretty ugly. Jared and Paul you both need to be in LA Push to guard the families. Someone pick up my dad and take him to Paul and Rachel's." I said through gritted teeth._

" _The rest of us are going to the Cullen's!" Sam announced for me._

" _Let's go!"_

We ran at our full speed back through the woods the same we came. I thought it over in my head and the more I thought the more I panicked. I couldn't get back to my Renesmee fast enough. We never picked up any scents on the way back but as soon as I was outside our new house the nauseating smell of vampire hit me.

I didn't even bother to phase back into human I just ran straight through the front door with the rest of the pack on my heels.

We entered the family room where ten vampires were standing and staring at us. I saw Ness sitting on the couch with tears staining her gorgeous face. " _I need pants."_ I mentally thought to Edward.

He ran up the stairs and was back in seconds with six pairs of sweat pants. We all nodded our thank you, and ran back outside to phase.

Once I was back inside, I noticed the two pairs of red eyes watching me and realized it was Peter and Charlotte. They came back. Maybe they knew something. I went straight to Renesmee searching her face for an answer.

"Jacob, Nahuel's sisters were not happy with what happened to their brother on our account. So they decided to form a newborn army to take us out." Edward said anger crossing his face.

I felt a growl erupt in my chest. I held Ness protectively against me.

I opened up my thoughts so Edward could see what I saw in the forest with the pictures and the letter.

"I want to know what they are doing here." I said gesturing towards Peter and Charlotte.

"They have some information for us. They were passing through the other day in their way into Canada, and they turned back as they caught the scent of Nahuel's sisters. They pretended to be our enemies when the sister's told them they were looking for the Cullen's to destroy them. Peter told them that we were a powerful family and they just laughed at him and told him not for long. They came here to warn us Jacob." Jasper answered.

"So why exactly didn't Alice see the future or any of this going to happen?" I asked .

"It's hard to see any place the pack is, I can see somewhat but it's usually all a blur and doesn't give me much to go on. None of this ever came to me in a vision. Also because we believe that one of Nahuel's three sister's has a gift in which she can block people's powers. Like mine for example. We're not sure about Edward's mind reading ability or Bella's shield. Alice said in a low voice I rarely ever heard her use before.

Carlisle walked across the room rubbing his hands together and looked at Edward, probably having a one way conversation. It was irritating but I was patient.

"That might actually be a very intelligent idea Carlisle, why don't you tell everyone else. Edward told his father.

Carlisle sat down next to Ness and I and gave us a warm smile before speaking to everyone.

"As scary as it may sound, I personally believe that it may be a good idea to notify the Volturi of this before it gets out of hand. I think if we go straight to Aro, Caius, and Marcus, they will do something about this before any harm is done. Another option is to fight. Of course it will be an ugly fight where we could lose any member of our family or the wolf pack. It may sound silly, but I was thinking we could all vote including the wolves, and decide which path to choose from there."

"I think that is a good idea." Ness said.

The Volturi though? Really? What if they turned on us? I was thinking to myself but of course Edward was in my head.

"Not likely will they turn on us Jacob, it could very well be our best option."

"let's vote!" Bella yelled. "I vote Volturi!"

It was obvious what everyone would choose. Only Emmett wanted to fight and everyone else voted to notify the Volturi.

"So it's settled. We will get in touch with Aro as fast as we can." Carlisle declared.

"I know you all just got to your new home today… but it might not be safe for you to stay here alone." Esme told Ness and I.

"We will come with you to the big house it's no big deal. We will get settled here after this is all over." I said looking at Ness to make sure my answer was alright with her.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I wish she didn't have to out up with all of this right now. It has her so upset.

"You don't have to be upset baby, I will never let anything happen to us." I whispered in her ear hoping it would comfort her a little.

 **Three weeks later.**

Ness was still upset and on edge with everything. She even threw up for the first time in her life because she was so nervous.

I held her hair back as she vomited our breakfast that Esme had worked so hard on trying to cheer us up.

"Oh Jacob I can't take this any longer. I am so scared and it's killing me. I am so afraid they will take you from me." Ness cried as she flushed away her breakfast and put her head in my lap.

"Ness I swear that will not happen. The Volturi are coming here to help us. These newborns won't know what hit them! Please try to understand that no matter what, we will never ever be apart." I said comforting her the best I could.

"I'll try." She said in a barely audible whisper.

The next thing I knew, she was asleep in my lap so I carried her to her bed in Edward's old room and laid her down and crawled in beside her. As I cuddled up next to her sleeping form, I noticed something different about her. I wouldn't sleep until I figured out what it was.

For one, she felt somewhat clammy and a little warmer than her usual hot temperature. She even smelled a little different. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something strange was going on.

Maybe she is sick? She has never been sick before though… I don't understand why all the changes are happening now. Maybe I was panicky for no reason.

I decided to give up guessing for the night and I fell asleep beside my love, entering dream land.

 _Ness and I were walking along the beach in LA Push walking hand in hand with our feet in the water. The picture kept changing and one minute Ness was smiling at me and the next I was beside her kissing her head while she was sweating profusely and breathing hard._

I woke up confused about the dream I had. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Ness sitting on my lap. Her eyes were full of excitement and she put her hand to my cheek as she showed me her thoughts .

Her thoughts were the same as my dream.

"What does this mean?" I asked her completely confused.

"It means we are… Going to be parents!" She exclaimed.

Did she just say what I think she did? I must still be dreaming. How could she be pregnant, doesn't it take awhile before you know? We have only made love a handful of times in the past few weeks.

"You're pregnant?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes!" she said happily.

"That's so amazing Ness! I can't believe this! How do you know this though? I questioned as we hugged each other.

She pulled back and took my hand in hers and projected her thoughts to me.

 _She had woken up this morning very early, and did her business and as soon as she stood up she felt nauseous. As she was throwing up the contents of her stomach someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Bella. She had a little brown paper bag in her hand as she walked closer to where Ness was kneeling on the floor._

" _Renesmee, darling, you have never vomited like this before. Even your scent has changed. We are extremely worried about you and daddy will not stop pacing downstairs until you do him this favor." Bells said as she pulled a box out of the bag._

" _Ha!" Ness laughed. "Daddy thinks I'm pregnant. That is not possible. Jake and I, you know, have only… been active, for a few weeks."_

" _I was only active for two weeks and you were born two weeks later." Bella said waving the little pink box in Renesmee's face._

" _Fine! I will do it so you all can stop panicking!" Renesmee replied standing up and taking the box from Bells._

 _Bella walked outside the door to give Ness privacy, and waited on her as she did the honors on the little stick._

 _Ness read the directions, and did exactly as they said. A blinking hourglass appeared on the little screen of the test._

 _Ness told her mother to come in so she could show her how wrong she was._

 _Just as Bella walked through the door the little hourglass stopped flashing and the screen read_

" _ **pregnant"**_

" _Oh wow." Was all Ness said._

" _Breathe baby!" Bella reminded her._

 _Ness took the little stick in her hand and sat down on the edge of the bathtub and just stared at it._

" _How did this happen so fast?" she asked her mother._

" _I'm no expert, but I'd say your pregnancy will progress much like mine did but most likely longer since this child is only one fourth vampire." Bella told her._

The image stopped and Ness let go of my hand still smiling at me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me. "I mean I know we didn't exactly think this would happen so fast but I'm so happy, the happiest I've been in weeks."

"Oh Ness this is so great! I'm going to have a child with you! I'm so happy baby! I love you so much!" I said grabbing her and pulling her to me.

This was great news. I was so happy to be having a baby with my Nessie. This is seriously incredible.

"You all come downstairs when you can !" Edward yelled up.

I hope he isn't mad us for not waiting until marriage. When he told me he was leaving it up to us on whether to wait until marriage or not, I'm sure he wasn't expecting Ness to get pregnant.

We got up out of bed and threw on some clothes. We headed down the stairs to see everyone, including Peter and Charlotte sitting in the living room waiting on us.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Thanks everyone!" I told them.

We took a seat on the love seat next to Rosalie.

Edward spoke up through all the mumbles. "I am so ecstatic for you two! I am not disappointed in you. I understand this is no longer the 20th century and things have changed. What I'm not happy about, is you making me a grandpa so young." He smirked so I knew he was just joking.

"First things first, Renesmee will need prenatal care and in about two more weeks we will try to do an x-ray to get a picture of the fetus. Renesmee was not visible on ultrasound because of the thickness of the amniotic sack. We will try with her child though since it is less than half vampire. Any questions?" Carlisle asked.

I spoke up first. "Yeah, how long do you think she will be pregnant?"

"That's a very good question Jacob. As you know Bella's pregnancy only lasted four weeks with Renesmee, but Bella was fully human and Renesmee was half and half. Renesmee's pregnancy should be totally different considering the child growing inside of her is less than half vampire, and Renesmee of course is stronger than a human. So carrying the child should not be a danger like Bella's. I would estimate her pregnancy to last anywhere from four to six months."

Interesting. Doc has it all planned out. I know Renesmee could never have a better doctor.

"So Renesmee will be fine and the baby will too?" I asked Doc.

"More than likely, both mother and child will be just fine. I plan on borrowing some equipment from the hospital, just as I did for Bella. That way we have everything we need. I will also have Ness drink sixteen ounces of donated blood a day to keep her and the child's strength up."

"Great! So what about the newborn fight and the Volturi coming here. Will the baby be here by then?"

"No." Alice answered. "I see the Volturi coming here in twenty seven days with the guard and the newborns will smell them and try to attack because they will think it's us."

"So you can all of a sudden see the future again?" I asked her.

"Yes, for now anyway." She replied.

"The Volturi plan on keeping us out of the fight. They want to take care of the newborn army on their own." Edward stated.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Bella asked.

"You would think so, yes, but we don't want to owe them any favors if they do this for us. You just never know what they are thinking about." Carlisle told her.

"So why not let them do it? Maybe this is their way of apologizing for the whole battle years ago." Esme said as she prepared breakfast for Ness and I.

"I think that is a good idea to keep Ness and Jacob out of the fight." Edward said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "That's not happening, this is my fight and I'm not going to sit back and watch someone else fight my battle for me." I said hastily.

Ness sat up to face me taking my hands in her own. "Jacob, I know It's in your nature to protect me and fight your battles on your own, but please see reason. We are having a child and this is the only thing we need to be worrying about, Let them fight for us. I believe they can handle it and we don't have to be apart or risk anything."

I truthfully understand what she means and I do see reason. I have a child to protect now and I need to be here with Renesmee helping her get along in her pregnancy. Not spend my time preparing for a fight that could possibly turn ugly.

"Don't worry Ness, I wont fight." I told her freely.

She smiled blissfully at me and kissed me lightly.

We went in the dining room and sat down opposite of each other and began chowing down on the delicious breakfast Esme made for us.

A few of the others decided to go out for a hunt and everyone else was either playing games or reading. I wanted to get Alice alone for five minutes if possible to ask her something while the others were out of the house.

I waited until after breakfast and Ness said she was going up to take a shower so I took that as my opportunity to see if my plan would work.

As soon as I heard water running upstairs I knew that Ness would be out of earshot since her hearing wasn't as good as her family's.

I whispered as low as I could for Alice to meet me by the garage with Jasper, knowing she would hear me, I got up from the table and headed outside when Alice popped down in front of me and started jumping up and down.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you don't you?" I pried.

"Yup!" she sang merrily. "When do you want this to happen?"

"As soon as possible. Jasper? Could you do the honors of marrying Renesmee and I here at the house? I want her to be excited so no one tell her anything please." Jacob asked Jasper.

 **Alice POV.**

I was so thrilled and overjoyed when Jacob asked me to plan a surprise wedding for Renesmee in less than one week. I wasn't worried about time because I knew that I could pull it together extravagantly in less than a week.

We were planning for jasper to become an official minister online so he could be the one to marry them. I will be the party planner and dress maker. I already got her measurements so I would start on her ceremonial dress and later work on her reception dress. Jacob really wanted to be married to Renesmee before the birth of the baby.

Ness would be totally surprised until the day before the wedding and that's when Jacob will tell her that they will be married by sunset the following day. I had already seen her reaction to the surprise and we will just say that it was a good one.

It was Jaspers duty to tell the rest of the family and give them their places in the wedding party. He was to tell Edward and Bella first and of course Edward would walk Ness down the aisle to give her away, Bella will be like any mother and stand there watching her daughter walk down the aisle to the love of her life and she will cry her tearless sob. I already have it all pictured.

Carlisle will be in charge of the ceremony music which will be Edwards sweet masterpieces that he has spent years perfecting as a love song just for this occasion which he knew was imminent for the future. Esme was in charge of decorating and landscaping all the beautiful flowers in the back yard and setting up the dance floor and pavilion. Of course she will also be the chef for our human guests and of course the cake maker for the bride and groom.

Rosalie would be a bridesmaid along with myself, only she would be singing to the lovely new couple as they dance their very first dance as husband and wife. Emmett would be our strong man, carrying and helping Esme so he could stay out of trouble and not leak the information accidentally to the bride.

Peter and charlotte would both still be here then and they said they would help in any way that they could. I was grateful that they were sticking around to help us with not only the wedding planning but they would be here for us if we needed them to fight the newborns. Even though, as far as I can see into the future, fighting wont be needed. I see the outcome and those newborns really don't stand a chance against Jane or Alec. The infamous twins who are a part of the Volturi guard.

Jacob said that he wanted it to be at sunset exactly one week from today, which will be Saturday, April 19. He wants to only invite close family and friends such as the pack and their families and of course Charlie and Billy.

I'm so glad for Bella's sake that Charlie has accepted the need to know basis of their relationship so that we can stay in forks for a while longer. He definitely knows what we are but he has never said it a loud or told anyone else. Deep down I believe he knows the deadly consequences of telling our secret.

Now that ness was pregnant, I would soon start planning a baby shower after we get the wedding out of the way. That would also be a surprise. I would have to start buying baby clothes online soon so we could have them all here to decide what we are going to be using and what we aren't. Carlisle told us that we could use his old study to make a nursery for the baby. I plan on doing it in a gender neutral Pale Yellows and Light greens. I was aiming for something out of one of Zafrina's 'pictures' she used to show Renesmee as a child.

I ran inside and went to the computer to look up Quileutte Wedding Traditions.

I found a few cute ideas that I think both Jacob and Renesmee would want in their ceremony. I also thought about renting them a hotel room in Seattle for a night or two but I didn't know if Ness would want to stay away with the fight approaching in just a few short weeks. Maybe they could spend their wedding night camping… that definitely sounds like something Jacob would do but I'm not sure about a pregnant, scared Renesmee. I was hoping she would let her fears disappear so she is able to relax and enjoy her wedding day and night.

I got out my sewing machine and all of my white materials and fabrics. I decided I would go ahead and start on Nessie's dress and later do the guys tuxedos and our dresses. I had a beautiful idea for a dress that would look absolutely stunning on Renesmee's body. I think she will love it and I can already picture Jacobs appreciation.

She will also need some new lingerie to show off for her new husband. Nothing is more sexy than a matching bra and panty set on your wedding night!

Jasper walked into the room with a smirk on his face as I was picking out the perfect material for my perfect niece.

What are you up to in here?" he asked me courteously.

"Oh you know! Planning parties, making dresses and spending too much money online! I told him gleefully.

"I better let you get back to work then Ma'am. He replied with a salute and turned out the door.

Smart man right there! He knows not to mess with a girl and a dress!


End file.
